


Bracelet

by Skye



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Natsuki felt about episode 14's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet

After what had happened today, Natsuki never wanted to see the bracelet again. Who was she to know if it even held any significance? The enemy had been able to make up one, and anyone else could give her a fake story just as easily. "Natsuki's so stupid..." she said to herself. This had been a weakness of hers, in order to remain the strong adventurer she would have to make sure it could never be again. Natsuki hesitated only a moment before closing the bracelet the box holding the bracelet, where it lay as dark as her lost memories.


End file.
